Getting Old, Then Dies
by karasuhibari
Summary: Being an immortal has it's own disadvantages. Luck Gandor learn about one of this disadvantages through an old lady who he called "Grandma."


**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**Hello everyone~! I'm new in this fandom, and this is my very first English fic around here. I'm sorry for any grammatical error, because English is not my first language, but I'm willing to learn! So, if you read this and notice any errors, please, feel free to tell me!

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Old, Then Dies<strong>

~A Baccano! fanfiction by karasuhibari~

Disclaimer: Baccano! By Ryohgo Narita

**.**

**.**

Upon seeing a kid whose eyes gleamed with excitement when he does a simple thing such as conversing with old folks like me, one would never thought such a kid will become a mafia boss someday. As long as I remember there was not even a single trace of ruthlessness behind those eyes—the eyes of a now-a-man, Luck Gandor—back then. Well, we knew that his father runs that kind of business. Luck and his brothers will become his successor, eventually. But still, Luck is a lovely child in my eyes—far from the very image of a mafia boss.

So, when he grew up, I barely see him around. And it almost shocked my old heart when he appeared in front of my door one day. Those sparkling golden eyes is not there anymore. All I can find inside is just an endless darkness, welling up like a black hole.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Why, if it isn't our Luck!" I said while embracing him. I patted his back, then look at his grown-up face. He's a child no more. He had grown to such a fine young man—those golden eyes, gold-blonde hair which being covered by his brown hat, and of course, an appearance of a young mafia boss in his brown suit.

"Come, come! Make yourself comfortable."

I half dragged him to the living room. I think I'm too excited to see him after a long time. I don't even noticed that he might just come to say hi or something along those line. All I can think of right now is spending this whole afternoon with the person who once I treated as my own grandchild, talking about a lot of things over a cup of coffee.

"Let me help you," Luck offering his hand when I struggled to get to the kitchen. He helped me making coffees without saying much. He's such a gentleman, just like when he was as a child. The difference is just that he talk less—in the past, he would tell a lot of stories about his older brothers; the oldest Keith, the ruthless Berga, and his adopted brother Claire. Oh, and don't forget his forever buddy, Firo. He also like to tell me about every little things that happened during his way to my house, or even what he do when he's not playing at my place.

Now, it's just silent. But it's the kind which makes you feel awkward. It's a comfortable silence, like the one when you just alone with your closest friend.

We finished making the coffees and goes back to the living room.

"Ah, it's really a long time since I last saw you. When was it? This old brain of mine can't really remembered it…,"

"It's in my father's funeral," Luck said with a thin smile on his face, "I remembered you told me to be strong."

"Ah, yes. Yes. I think I remembered that one. How are you doing since then? I heard a lot about The Gandor nowadays, but not the detail like how you and your brothers doing…"

"We're doing good. Business's great. There's nothing we need to worry about for now."

"Ah, that's good then."

We fell silent as we sipped our coffee. I'm busy remembering this sudden rush of memories when my body still strong enough to carried me around. I used to take care of the Gandor Brothers since their mother died early. Their father is not really a bad person, but sure is that he's a harsh one, especially toward his children. Luck used to tell me about what kind of punishment they'd receive if they do something bad. "But it's okay. We're bad so it's fair," that's what Luck said back then.

Come to think of it. Even all people who lived in Gandor's turf back then also feel that Luck's father is a great person. Maybe that's why his son turned up to be such a fine young man like this.

"Actually, I came here to talk about Nikolai," Luck suddenly broke the silence with his deep voice.

The very mention of Nikolai's name make my body froze. Nikolai is my one and only husband. He passed away two weeks ago.

"I heard about him just recently. I'm sorry I can't make it to the funeral," said Luck. His face looks like he's apologizing, but I never think he did something wrong. Nikolai wouldn't mind, too.

"You and Nikolai are just like our own grandparents. It just doesn't feel right for not being able to visit you all this time, until it all came to this. I come also in my brothers regards, for not—"

"I see you have matured," I interrupted him. He paused with a daze, completely lost at what I'm trying to say.

I looked at him in the eyes while saying, "Luck, listen. I know you have considered everything before decided to come here, and that's why I said you have matured for that part. But to be honest, none of us—me or Nikolai—give a s**t about that. People will die someday, but the bond is eternal. End of story."

"Are you trying to say, everything's okay as long as we keep in touch?"

"Yes, and I clearly teased you just now, doesn't it?"

There it is. The gleam at Luck's eyes which I like so much is back. He smiled gently and said, "Wow, I didn't know you can curse"

"I'm old, so I know when the proper time to curse."

Luck and I laughed. Our laughter ceased as we sipped our coffee again.

"You know, Luck. When you're getting old, everything feels like it doesn't matter anymore."

Outside the window, the sun is gradually sunk into the horizon. The whole town bathed in gold colored light. The light also makes its way into my house from the window.

The sunset. What a great way to depict old age. Maybe that's why people like me feel most serene at this time of day.

"Getting old, huh" Luck mumbled. There's something different in his gaze upon his own words. I can't really guess what it is. But somehow, it feels like certain despair. What kind of thing that makes him think of despair, I don't know. There's a lot I want to ask of him, catching up a lot of things that happened from the last time I saw him. Of course, I don't want this kind of heavy atmosphere when I'm looking for a light conversation, right? So I said to him, "Let's talk about everything over a dinner, shall we? Call Keith and Berga, tell them that I insist them to come."

Luck smiled. He answered, "Sure, grandma."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sometimes, rain falls when someone died. People said, it might be that God also sad for the person who dies. For Luck Gandor, rain at a time like this is merely a mock for those who still alive. It will only bring gloomy aura—at least the dampness make him feel so.

"At least, she'd be happy up there. Nikolai's with her."

Berga Gandor, the second of Gandor brothers, said with soft voice as rain falling outside the church where the funeral being held. There's only a few people there, considering that she doesn't have any relatives left except her neighbors. The Gandor sit in the very back corner, hidden by the shadow of the wall. Keith doesn't say anything. He just got up, indicated that they must leave before the funeral ends.

"Let's go, Luck," said Berga when he sees that his youngest brother doesn't show any sign of movements.

Luck, who fell as silent as Keith throughout the funeral, suddenly said, "This is just the beginning, doesn't it?"

Keith and Berga paused. Both of them turned around to see their brother, whose gaze looks darker than ever before.

"We're getting old, but will never meet our ends."

The sound of water dripping filled the stillness between the brothers, until Keith uttered a few words with a very soft voice which can only be heard by Luck and Berga.

" …_people__ dies_…,"

Luck nodded. After spending a few minutes more for the last sight of the portrait of a woman who they called grandma, the brothers wear their hat and leaving.

They walked through the rain.

They walked toward the eternity.

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
